Entracte
by Machaon's Apprentice
Summary: Le capitaine Rex n'a pas beaucoup de loisirs, mais quand il se rend au spectacle, il aime rire et s'émerveiller. Les Jedi lui en fournissent parfois l'occasion.


**Entracte**

Les exploits architecturaux des Brubbs, songeait le capitaine Rex en enfonçant des bouchons en nanorésine dans ses oreilles, s'appréciaient surtout avec les yeux. Les splendides piliers de métal s'entrelaçaient au-dessus de sa tête pour sculpter dans l'espace des motifs mi-floraux mi-cellulaires et leur surface martelée réfractait la moindre lumière en rosaces fauves, dorées, cuivrées, argentées et, par endroits, mouchetées d'éclats vert-de-gris. C'était beau à vous en couper le souffle. Hélas, la structure réverbérait les sons avec le même degré de zèle.

Les Brubbs, eux, ne souffraient guère de ce problème : pratiquement sourds, les membres de leur espèce communiquaient presque exclusivement par le biais de signaux visuels. Cette particularité n'avait pas facilité la tâche des officiers chargés de nouer le contact avec la population retenue en otage par un régiment séparatiste sur la lune de Brabrun, le plus gros des satellites naturels de Baros, planète mère des Brubbs. Mais un clone valait toujours mieux qu'un droïde quand il s'agissait d'inventer une solution nouvelle à un défi encore jamais relevé. Une fois l'affrontement engagé, quand les troupes de la République avaient pu échanger directement avec les civils, la capacité de leur armée à transmettre et recevoir des informations avait joué en leur faveur et la bataille avait tourné à leur avantage.

La Confédération s'intéressait à Brabrun en raison de ses importantes ressources minières. Ses filons étaient aussi riches que ceux de la planète autour de laquelle elle orbitait, mais la lune, beaucoup moins peuplée que Baros, n'était défendue que par une maigre garnison de réservistes. Dooku y avait vu une cible tranquille, la perspective d'un gros gain pour un faible risque.

Le comte n'avait pas envisagé la présence de bataillons de clones disponibles dans le secteur. Deux jours avaient suffi à la reprise des mines et des fonderies de Brabrun. Et encore, c'était surtout la menace pesant sur les otages qui avait ralenti leur frappe éclair. Sans cette stratégie cruelle des Séparatistes, l'opération aurait été bouclée en moins de vingt-quatre heures standard. Même avec les restrictions qu'imposaient ce paramètre délicat, ça restait un record. Pour la légion 501 à laquelle appartenait Rex, mais aussi pour les troupes du général Secura, comme le lui avait confessé Bly, qui avait servi sous le commandement de la Jedi dès le début de la guerre.

Depuis la fuite des derniers droïdes, deux autres journées s'étaient écoulées. On les avait consacrées à restaurer les communications avec la capitale (à l'initiative du général Secura, qui ne manquait jamais d'aller à l'essentiel et avait recruté le commandant Tano en tant que second temporaire), à soigner les clans brubbs déterminés à rester sur place (tous les docs, Kix en tête, s'y étaient attelés) et à remettre en marche les usines (une mission dont l'orchestration revint entièrement au général Skywalker). D'ici peu, aciéries et chevalements seconderaient à nouveau les armureries et les intérêts du Sénat.

Demain, on aurait décollé vers d'autres cieux et d'autres étoiles. Les ordres de missions arriveraient certainement à l'aube et on viderait les baraquements avant que le soleil n'atteignît son zénith et que le vent ne rugît à pleine puissance. Mais ce soir, dans l'immense hangar qui servait jadis au stockage des combustibles et, naguère, venait d'abriter plusieurs centaines de Brubbs terrifiés, on dînait.

Des tables avaient été dressées, des potes s'étaient retrouvés pour bavarder, quelques clones fraîchement débarqués de Kamino se rassemblaient dans le fond pour organiser un dejarik grandeur nature… On riait, on surfait sur l'HoloNet et on faisait attention à manger la même nourriture que d'habitude, parce qu'aucun courageux (du moins, aucun courageux sobre) ne se serait aventuré à goûter aux spécialités locales que les Brubbs avaient si généreusement sacrifiées pour récompenser leurs libérateurs. Parmi ces dons boudés, un en particulier attirait l'œil : une sorte d'œuf translucide, au milieu duquel flottait une forme rougeâtre, ridée en une infinité de plissures, dont on ne savait trop si elle tenait du mammifère ou du reptile, ni si elle était vivante ou morte.

Présentement, le commandant Bly en agitait un spécimen sous le nez de Rex, tout en lui disant quelque chose. Rex secoua la tête et désigna ses oreilles pour faire comprendre qu'il n'entendait rien. Bly se répéta, détachant exagérément chaque syllabe dans un grand effort d'articulation, mais Rex n'avait jamais trop su lire sur les lèvres. Il haussa les épaules. Bly se mordit la langue, puis se résigna à effectuer de grands moulinés avec les mains, avant de mimer un embrochement.

En réponse, Rex hocha vigoureusement la tête et porta sa main gauche à son poignet droit relevé : _quand ?_

Bly leva le pouce de sa main gauche, paume face à Rex, et les cinq doigts de sa main droite, tournée dans l'autre sens : _quinze minutes_.

Avant d'indiquer d'un geste la direction nord-nord-est.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule dépendance de ce côté-là. Un entrepôt pour les sondes et les tuyaux, qu'on avait rapidement surnommé « le perchoir » en raison des tubes et pylônes variés qui, suspendus à l'horizontale le long de câbles fins, s'échelonnaient irrégulièrement sur une hauteur suffisante pour empiler dix canonnières. Rex sentit un sourire se former sur sa bouche tandis qu'il raclait avec sa cuillère le fond de sa gamelle : le spectacle promettait.

Il n'était, bien entendu, pas le seul dans la confidence. Il aperçut, pendant qu'il se mettait en route vers sa destination en retirant ses bouchons d'oreilles, nombre de ses camarades qui se détachaient de leur banc pour s'acheminer comme lui vers la sortie. Les hommes du corps de Bly, le 327, ne manquaient pas non plus à l'appel.

Fives, un jour, avait appelé ça les confs. C'était, argumentait-il, comme aller écouter la conférence d'un éminent spécialiste pour s'instruire sur son domaine. De la formation continue dans leur spécialité, somme toute. Et leur spécialité, bien sûr, c'était la castagne. La blague avait plu, le nom était resté. Quand les circonstances réunissaient deux unités commandées par des Jedi différents et qu'un moment de répit leur été accordé, quand les Jedi décidaient de profiter de cette rare fenêtre de calme pour se livrer à un affrontement qui n'avait plus rien de vital, à un entraînement où l'amour de l'art le disputait à l'excellence, la bienveillance à la pédagogie, les clones allaient à la conf.

Rex se demandait parfois ce que les Jedi pensaient de leur succès de carnaval. Il avait tôt remarqué que, semblables en cela aux clones et à de nombreuses milices, les Jedi ne cherchaient pas à dissimuler les aspects physiques de leur préparation. Sans doute parce qu'ils souscrivaient à l'importance de la transparence pour la réussite de l'apprentissage et à son rôle moteur dans la quête aux progrès continuels. Peut-être aussi en vertu de motivations moins claires pour Rex, moins accessibles aux néophytes, et touchant à une distinction entre, d'une part, le réel pouvoir, qu'ils puisaient, à les en croire, dans leur fameuse Force et, d'autre part, des capacités seulement organiques et, si on osait le dire, exceptionnelles mais banales.

Ce que Rex savait, pour le coup, c'était que ces événements étaient rares et constituaient des occasions à ne pas manquer. D'autant que le décor, quand il pénétra dans le « perchoir », se révéla encore plus impressionnant que dans son souvenir. On distinguait à peine le plafond au-delà de l'enchevêtrement des longues perches métalliques, qui se balançaient dans l'écho des vents du dehors, espacées dans tous les sens à des intervalles aléatoires, tantôt un mètre, tantôt trois ou quatre, tantôt sept.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, si l'arène avait de la gueule, elle n'était pas vraiment conçue pour accueillir des spectateurs. Assis sur des caisses empilées par terre et, pour les plus entreprenants, sur les toits des camions de chargement abandonnés là par les ouvriers brubbs, tous les clones allaient se tordre un peu le cou pour suivre l'action. Faute d'une meilleure solution, Rex agrippa une échelle de corde pour se hisser sur l'un des véhicules. Il prit place aux côtés de Bly et d'un de ses soldats, Stap, si sa mémoire était bonne, qui le salua respectueusement.

Bly cessa de jouer avec l'œuf immangeable qu'il avait emporté avec lui pour tourner vers Rex une figure amusée :

« Je vois que vos hommes aussi sont assidus !

‒ Absolument. Je ne cesse de leur rappeler l'importance de bien connaître les méthodes de nos alliés », rétorqua-t-il avec sérieux, avant de ponctuer sa répartie d'un clin d'œil.

Il y avait du vrai dans ce faux : c'était sincèrement la raison pour laquelle Rex avait commencé à assister à ces duels entre Jedi. Aucune simulation, aucun exercice dans une salle tapissée du sol au plafond de carrés de mousse blanche et inodore, aucune immersion en réalité virtuelle, ne pouvait suggérer la juste mesure de l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un Jedi. Seule l'observation vous laissait intégrer, à force de répétitions, la circonférence couverte par leur sabre laser, la vitesse de leur course, la distance qu'ils étaient capables de parcourir en chute libre sans s'écraser au sol, la rapidité de leurs réflexes. Seule l'expérience vous permettait d'accepter leurs connexions surnaturelles, la sûreté de leurs pressentiments et la fiabilité de leurs prédictions. Un clone n'avait pas besoin de voir ses chefs à pied d'œuvre pour leur obéir, mais pour leur faire confiance, ça valait toujours mieux.

Bly laissa échapper un éclat de rire et lui tendit la main :

« Sur qui misez-vous ? »

Rex dirigea son regard vers les futurs adversaires, déjà perchés sur deux barres face-à-face, situées à mi-hauteur et d'où ils s'étiraient en devisant tranquillement. Il connaissait encore mal le style du général Secura, mais il la savait souple et mobile, volontiers acrobatique et souvent offensive. L'un dans l'autre, elle se battait d'une manière fortement semblable à celle de Skywalker. Ça n'aidait pas. Alors que quand le général affrontait Obi-Wan Kenobi par exemple, leurs approches étant plus disparates, on pouvait être sûr qu'il fallait miser sur ce dernier les jours où la joute se déroulait dans un espace clos ou étroit et sur Skywalker lorsque l'arène était ouverte et offrait une meilleure liberté de mouvements.

En vérité, la question de Bly était, de toute manière, en grande partie rhétorique. La tradition voulait qu'on soutînt son général. Dans cette saine compétition, chacun prenait plaisir à défendre son camp.

Mais Rex aimait bien, de temps en temps, que ses interactions privées s'éloignassent du protocole. Il estimait, d'ailleurs, que déroger à la règle constituait le plus bel hommage qu'il pût adresser à son étonnant général.

« Quinze crédits sur le général Secura. »

Bly sursauta ; une étincelle de curiosité s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas convaincu par les succès de Skywalker ? On dit pourtant que c'est un combattant hors norme.

‒ Et un formidable duelliste, ajouta Rex avec emphase. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit complètement remis de ses blessures. »

Ils avaient filé vers Brabrun dès que les vaisseaux les avaient récupérés sur Maridun et le vol avait été trop court pour que Skywalker reçût autre chose que des soins superficiels. Certes les Lurmen l'avaient retapé, mais même leur phytothérapie avancée devait admettre certaines limites. Et l'état du général avait été alarmant. Quoiqu'il eût veillé à n'en rien laisser paraître, moitié par principe et moitié pour ne pas alarmer Ahsoka, déjà suffisamment bouleversée, Rex avait bien cru, lorsqu'il l'avait protégé après leur crash, passer là ses dernières heures en compagnie de Skywalker – et assister aux dernières heures de Skywalker tout court. Le général, finalement, s'était rétabli avec son énergie coutumière et n'avait pas faibli dans la bataille pour Brabrun. Rex, pourtant, avait maintenant perdu assez d'hommes pour savoir que ce genre de traumatismes ne disparaissaient pas si vite sans séquelles.

Stap, ayant endossé pour la soirée la fonction de bookmaker officieux, inscrivit sur son datapad la somme et le matricule de Rex sans autre commentaire. Il lui présentait le registre pour vérification au moment où les montrals du commandant Tano surgissaient à leur niveau.

« Vous pariez ? s'exclama-t-elle.

‒ Toujours, répondit Hardcase qui montait derrière elle et vint se pencher sur la tablette de Stap pour se faire une idée des enjeux. Pourquoi, ce n'est pas une occasion approuvée par les Jedi ?

‒ Maître Skywalker préfère s'en abstenir. »

Compte tenu de toutes les activités auxquelles Skywalker n'était pas effrayé de participer, on pouvait interpréter cette réponse ambiguë comme la confirmation que les Jedi condamnaient clairement cette occupation. Mais il n'était pas impossible non plus d'en déduire que les scrupules du général sur le sujet le distinguaient de ses collègues. Son extrême jeunesse et son audace n'étaient pas, semblait-il, les seules particularités de Skywalker vis-à-vis du reste de son ordre. Rex ne prétendait certainement pas saisir les nuances spirituelles de leur mystérieux sacerdoce, mais il ne lui avait pas échappé que le général présentait des idiosyncrasies qui, pour indétectables qu'elles fussent aux yeux du commun, dérangeaient manifestement les autres Jedi.

« Vingt crédits sur Skywalker, prononça Hardcase. À quatre contre un, j'en aurai pour mon argent s'il gagne. Et je l'ai vu se dépêtrer de conditions moins favorables – en mettant quelques droïdekas HS dans la foulée. »

Une espèce de grimace déforma brièvement les traits d'Ahsoka à cette allusion. Le choc que lui avaient causé leurs récentes mésaventures et les menaces qui avaient pesé sur la santé de son maître n'étaient pas encore oubliés.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, commandant Tano ? interrogea Bly. Qui l'emportera, à votre avis ? »

L'apprentie haussa ses sourcils blancs.

« La Force nous le dira. Moi, je suis surtout venue pour regarder la technique. Maître Secura est la spécialiste incontestée des torsions. Si j'opte pour la prise inversée, il n'y a pas meilleure enseigne. »

Et elle eut, de fait, tout loisir pour l'analyser : le duel venait de commencer. Comme un seul homme (celui dont ils étaient, non pas seulement la descendance, mais aussi l'exacte réplique), les clones s'immobilisèrent. Ils maintinrent le silence dont sont capables les soldats coutumiers des infiltrations, une chape muette pareille à celle de la savane quand y jouent les grands fauves.

Le heurt des sabres secouait l'air d'un rythme saccadé, leur battement soutenu par la constante vibration qu'ils émettaient une fois allumés, apaisée dans les esquives, sourde dans les fouettés. Ce dialogue des armes, dans un lieu si mal insonorisé, enflait progressivement comme une rumeur de tonnerre.

Puis le général Secura, la première, monta de quelques étages par un saut périlleux – et les choses s'animèrent. Les bretteurs virevoltaient, plongeaient, grimpaient en s'accrochant aux barres, qui oscillaient comme des trapèzes géants, avant de fondre l'un vers l'autre pour un nouvel échange de coups.

Attaque, parade, riposte, en haut, en bas, bleu contre bleu. Presque la même teinte, la lame de Skywalker à peine plus foncée, et encore.

Le sérieux de leur mine déguisait mal leur plaisir. Par-delà toute prouesse, ils s'amusaient. À terre, le public était captivé. Ahsoka décomposait les mouvements à voix basse. Elle décortiquait ce qui, même pour un expert de la lutte comme Rex, n'était qu'un tourbillon d'accroupissements, de bras tendus, de feintes, de postures. L'issue du combat se devinait difficilement. La précision des célèbres torsions du général Secura lui conférait un avantage considérable par rapport au positionnement plus frontal de Skywalker, dans une situation où l'instabilité des tiges sur lesquelles il se tenait réduisait l'ampleur du jeu de jambes de celui-ci. Mais, très à l'aise pour modifier son environnement en maniant la Force, Skywalker ne se privait pas d'écarter ou de rapprocher les filins auxquels pendaient leurs juchoirs, pour multiplier les obstacles et contrecarrer les calculs de Secura.

Les deux tireurs, tout à coup, se posèrent sur la même fibre de transparacier, sabres bloqués dans un arrêt dont ils refusaient de se dégager. Le général Secura pesait à la verticale en dominant Skywalker, qui ne cédait pas, serrant à deux mains la poignée de son arme. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes… Concentrées seulement sur la pression qu'il leur fallait exercer, les deux figures illuminées par leurs armes brûlantes ignoraient absolument la précarité de leur équilibre et la chute dans laquelle leur détermination risquait de les entraîner conjointement. Ils avaient fait taire en eux l'instinct primal qu'est la peur de tomber.

Et la démonstration flagrante de ce mépris diffusait, chez le soldat professionnel, une forme de malaise qui n'était pas sans déranger Rex. Il flottait comme un vague nuage, un danger jamais actualisé, jamais actualisable, mais permanent, à l'arrière de votre crâne.

Les crissements des lasers augmentèrent d'intensité. En parfait accord, quoique de deux initiatives indépendantes, les généraux reprirent leurs distances, Skywalker d'une pirouette suivie d'un salto, Secura d'un pas chassé à longue foulée. L'assaut recommença de plus belle, uniquement interrompu, de temps à autre, par des pauses stratégiques, car les opposants cherchaient à conclure.

Un craquement brutal résonna comme un gong et détourna soudain les têtes de l'action, qui poursuivait son cours dans les hauteurs : l'œuf que le commandant Bly n'avait pas cessé de tripoter venait de lui échapper des mains et de rebondir sur la tôle où il était installé. Il s'empressa de le récupérer en marmonnant des excuses. Entre-temps les Jedi s'étaient envolés ; ils frôlaient le plafond et Rex dût suivre l'exemple de ses congénères et sortir ses jumelles pour continuer à les observer.

À l'instant où il ajusta la mise au point, les jeux semblèrent faits. Le général Skywalker était parvenu à acculer Aayla Secura, à demi-assise, au bout d'une poutre. Sauf qu'elle redressa son sabre avec une célérité telle qu'il battît en retraite, visant une conduite un peu plus élevée, qu'il agrippa du bras droit pour reprendre l'ascendant. Le rétablissement qu'il opéra à la force du poignet imprima à sa cage thoracique une distorsion à laquelle les lésions en train de cicatriser ne l'autorisaient pas encore. Il lâcha son sabre.

Rex avait à peine cillé que, déjà, le général Secura avait fusé. La pointe de son épée brillait juste en dessous de la pomme d'Adam de Skywalker. Le sabre de ce dernier flottait inutilement, retenu dans les airs par sa main tendue derrière lui. La partie était terminée.

Hardcase grogna et Rex s'appliqua à ne pas manifester une satisfaction trop voyante. Le général Secura releva son compagnon ; pendant que les Jedi reprenaient leur souffle et entamaient leur descente sportive en discutant, les conversations reprenaient aussi dans le parterre. Les crédits changeaient de main. Rex allait toucher les siens, lorsqu'un cri perçant lui déchira les tympans.

Une masse ébouriffée de plumes et de piquants s'extirpait de l'œuf que Bly couvait sur ses genoux. Jaillissant avec la violence d'un ressort trop longtemps comprimé, une bête immense déploya ses ailes incommensurablement fripées.

Lourdement elle décolla, indifférente aux dizaines de clones qui la tenaient en joue, doigt sur la gâchette, toute trêve oubliée. Elle se jeta plutôt sur les Jedi, serres et talons, tranchants comme de l'obsidienne, en extension. Elle tournoyait autour d'eux, ponctuant sa manœuvre de chants rauques et assourdissants. Ils avaient rallumé leurs sabres laser pour la chasser, mais le halo fluorescent de ces derniers paraissait l'exciter au lieu de l'intimider.

Alors qu'Ahsoka se hissait le long du mur pour porter assistance à son maître et apprivoiser le volatile, Rex et le commandant Bly réunissaient leurs hommes. Au milieu des interjections que causait la surprise, ils lançaient les ordres préliminaires à l'organisation de leur enquête. Il fallait d'abord prévenir les soldats restés dans la cantine et vérifier que les autres œufs n'avaient pas éclos. Ensuite, il leur faudrait consacrer leur nuit à interroger les Brubbs, afin d'établir si l'on devait la visite de cet invité indélicat à un innocent malentendu culturel, ou, plus sinistrement, à une tentative de sabotage.

Les gradins se vidaient. La tragi-comédie de la guerre réaffirmait ses droits et Rex reprenait le combat ordinaire.

* * *

 **La lune de _Star Wars : The Clone Wars_ a été régie d'une main de fer par Dave Filoni, pour le compte de George Lucas, chancelier suprême de la planète _Star Wars_.**


End file.
